


mechanical horses that go really fast

by klesek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: the links meet a new link! you can probably guess who it is!made for shark <3
Kudos: 24





	mechanical horses that go really fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endofwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endofwave/gifts).



(No idea what spirit tracks is like so forgive me for any mistakes)

* * *

The 9 links were walking down an unfamiliar path, not in any of their Hyrules.

They were all looking around for anything familiar, or maybe a town to ask where they were.

Wind was walking behind the rest of them, which was kind of odd for him, as he was usually towards the front, ‘leading’ with Time or Twilight.

But this time he was behind them.

He heard something from behind him and turned around.

“Hello?” He called out to the person or monster or animal or whatever it was. He rested his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to fight whatever or whoever was making the noise.

He saw a boy, looking about as old as him, walk down the path, looking at a map. He had black stuff on his face and arms, and was wearing navy blue clothes stained with the dark blotches.

He looked up, surprised. “Hey,” he said, waving. “Who’re you?”

“Who’re you?” Wind asked, tightening his grip on his sword.

“I asked you first,” the boy said, crossing his arms.

“I’m Link,” Wind said.

The boy smiled. “What do you know? I’m Link, too!!” He stuck out his gloved hand for a handshake.

Wind didn’t take it. “So where exactly is this place?”

‘Link’ frowned, taking his hand back. “New Hyrule,” he said. “Why?”

“Well-” Wind started, but got cut off by Legend yelling.

“WIND!” Legend called. “What’re you doing? We’re up ahead- who’s this?”

“I’m Link,” ‘Link’ said, crossing his arms. “And you?”   
  
“Also Link, so is everyone here,” Wind answered for Legend. “Are you a hero?” he asked.

“Kinda,” ‘Link’ said, thinking. “I guess I kinda saved the world, but I like being an engineer better, much… well sometimes not a whole lot safer, but it’s more fun.”

Legend sighed. “I’ll go tell Time,” he said, then went back to the others, who were waiting.

“So,” Wind said. “What’s an engineer?”   
  
“Well,” ‘Link’ said, grinning. “I make trains. Mostly.”   
  
“What’s a train?” Wind asked.

“It’s a machine that can take you across a large place of land quickly.”   
  
“Like a boat, but land!” Wind said excitedly. “Or like a horse, I guess.”

“What’s a horse?” ‘Link’ asked.

Wind shrugged. “Beats me,” he said. But almost every other Link knows what one is, the only exception being Sky, but he still has a big bird he rides on, but only above the clouds.”   
  
‘Link’ looked very confused, but also excited. “Sounds.. Cool? But confusing.”

Wind nodded. “They act like horses are better, though I guess they kinda are, since they can go anywhere on land and none of them have a giant ocean to travel, and they don’t have ‘trains’.”

‘Link’ thought for a second. “Makes sense.”

“So,” Wind asked. “What’s ‘New Hyrule’ like?”

“Well,” ‘Link’ started. “It was founded by the Hero of Winds and Tetra, built from the Great Sea.. Have you heard of the Hero of Winds?”

Wind nodded, shocked.  _ Tetra and I made this place? _

“Apparently,” ‘Link’ added on excitedly. “I’m the reincarnation of the Hero of Winds!”

“I..” Wind said. “I- I’m the Hero of Winds…”

“You are?!” ‘Link’ asked, shocked. “Really?”

Wind nodded. “I guess so,” he said. “The other Links know me as ‘Wind,’ because I directed the wind, and I’m kinda known as the Hero of Winds…”

The two stared at each other until Legend came back with the others.

“This is my reincarnation,” Wind said excitedly. “I made this place with Tetra!” He said to the others. ‘Link’ also looked excited. 

“Well,” Time said. “For simplicity’s sake, so we don’t call each other ‘Link’ all the time, we come up with nicknames. For example, The Hero of Legend is Legend.”

“Well,” ‘Link’ said. “I guess I’m the Hero of Spirits? Hero of the Spirit Train?” He thought for a sec. “I’m just an engineer that just so happened to save the world with a cool train.”

“What’s a train?” Legend asked.

“It’s like a horse but mechanical and faster,” Wind said. “I assume, though I’ve never really seen a horse or a train.”

“You saw a horse at Lon Lon ranch!” Legend argued.

“I didn’t ride it!” Wind protested. “No one did!”

“Anyways,” Sky said.

“Uh,” ‘Link’ said. “I guess Tracks would be a good nickname for me?”

“Sounds good to me!” Wind agreed.

\---

Bonus:

It was a few hours and Wind had asked to go in a train and Tracks agreed.

So now Tracks and Wind were in the Spirit Train, Tracks in the front, ‘driving’.

“I guess we’re both conductors,” Wind said, snickering.

“Pffft,” Train laughed. “I guess so!”

And so they set off, across the land.

“Wait,” Wind said.

“What?”

“Does Time know where we are?”

“...”

“...”

“Shit.”

  
  



End file.
